


Призраки прошлого Рождества

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон вспоминает призраков и отмечает праздник, который ему никогда особенно не нравился, с человеком, которого едва знает.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Призраки прошлого Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts of Christmases Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148170) by [ColebaltBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColebaltBlue/pseuds/ColebaltBlue). 



Это было моё первое Рождество после того, как я вернулся домой из Афганистана. Поёжившись под одеялом в своей холодной комнате наверху, я посмотрел на серое лондонское небо. Воистину счастливое Рождество, подумал я про себя, наблюдая за облачками своего дыхания в воздухе. Я слышал, как миссис Хадсон поднимается по лестнице и звякает посудой, накрывая на стол рождественский завтрак.

Я знал своего соседа по комнате всего три месяца и редко с ним разговаривал. Интересно, останется ли он сегодня дома или, ускользнув в какой-нибудь момент незамеченным, отправится отдыхать со своей семьей? Я поспорил с самим собой на ложку мармелада, что его не будет за столом, когда спущусь в гостиную. Это была лёгкая ставка, так как за эти три месяца я по пальцам мог сосчитать, сколько раз мы вместе завтракали.

***

Первое Рождество, которое я могу вспомнить, было проведено с моей семьёй перед горящим в камине святочным поленом(1). Гарри всё ещё был добрым и любящим старшим братом, всё ещё далёким от того, чтобы справляться с жизнью со дна бутылки джина. Мой отец был громким и весёлым; его румяный нос наполнял мою детскую голову фантазиями о том, как, должно быть, выглядит Санта-Клаус. Моя мать мягко улыбалась и всегда приносила нам сладости, пирожные и пироги, никогда не упрекая двух своих мальчиков, когда они набивали рты на кухне и боролись в библиотеке. Кухарка и Молли, наша ирландская служанка, рассказывали нам истории о семье, такой бедной, что у них не было дома, о королях, которые привозили подарки из экзотических стран, и о ряженых, которые бродили по городу от дома к дому, требуя подарков и проказничая.

После этого мы с Гарри целую неделю играли в ряженых и бегали по дому, требуя сладостей и подарков от кухарки, Молли и нашей вечно снисходительной матери. Отец положил конец нашей игре, когда мы испортили книгу опрокинутой вазой, но это не остановило нас с Гарри от причинения проказ.

В течение нескольких коротких и счастливых лет Рождество было временем еды, тепла, света, подарков и историй.

***

Когда я учился в школе, возвращение домой на зимние каникулы стало для меня почти наказанием. Я должен был оставить лёгкий дух товарищества с моими друзьями и безопасный комфорт комнат общежития и вернуться в дом, который становился всё более тёмным, холодным и несчастным. Во второй год моей учебы умерла моя мать, и то Рождество почти не праздновалось. Кухарка и Молли вскоре от нас ушли, прихватив с собой веселье за едой и рассказы. После этого каждый раз, когда я возвращался домой, у нас появлялась новая кухарка и новая горничная. Какое-то время я верил, что так и надо, но вскоре понял, что это потому, что никто не мог долго выносить то, каким стал мой отец.

Я стал проводить Рождество с друзьями в их собственных весёлых домах, тайком унося печенье, пирожные и пироги с кухонь других мальчиков от других поваров и других горничных с такими именами, как Абигейл и Мэри. Гарри каждый год возвращался домой из чувства долга перед памятью нашей матери и верности отцу. Теперь я верю, что именно это сломило его и заставило заползти в бутылку джина, совсем как нашего отца. Позже люди будут говорить о моём добром и заботливом обращении с больными, о моих нежных руках доктора, о моём сочувствии, и когда они это сделают, я чувствую, как чувство вины поселяется у меня глубоко внутри и гложет меня. Я не ощущал сочувствия, когда наблюдал, как мой отец и брат напиваются до смерти, и не чувствовал заботы или нежности, когда оставлял их год за годом в холодном тепле алкоголя, а сам тем временем искал утешение в любящих объятиях чужих семей.

***

Это был последний рождественский праздник в средней школе, когда я узнал о подарках, которые женщины прячут под одеждой. Мы все шептались об этом в школьном общежитии, делясь историями, услышанными от старших братьев и сестёр, или слушая хвастовство наших сверстников, уже отведавших запретных плодов. Это была хорошенькая ирландская девушка, ещё одна Молли, которая подмигивала мне и тихонько хихикала над моими неуклюжими ухаживаниями, когда полировала серебро в шкафу рядом с кухней в доме моего друга Оливера Кройдона, где я проводил каникулы. Молли хорошо учила меня долгими и тёмными ночами, прокрадываясь ко мне под одеяло и грея свои холодные пальцы на моих голенях, пока я учился тому, что могут делать пальцы и губы.

Следующее Рождество я провёл в постели моего друга Чарльза Смита, а каникулы провёл в доме его семьи. В то Рождество я научился получать такое же удовольствие от жилистого тела шестиклассника, как и от ирландской горничной.

***

Когда я впервые приехал в Индию, перед тем как отправиться в страну, чуть не убившую меня, я почти не думал о Рождестве, кроме как о том, будет ли оно таким же холодным, как шотландское Рождество, которое я праздновал в детстве. Я думал, что нет, когда потел в удушливой жаре субконтинента, постоянно дёргая шерстяной воротник и ощущая, как промокло от пота нижнее белье. Предыдущее Рождество мы провели с товарищами, так как закончили подготовку к тому, чтобы стать хирургами британской армии. Я уже много лет не видел свою семью и не имел ни малейшего желания снова проводить отпуск в холодной, тёмной, пьяной каше, в которую превратился дом Уотсонов.

То Рождество я провёл в больнице в Пешаваре. Я не помню этого, будучи вне себя от лихорадки и боли, но среди моих вещей была простая открытка от Мюррея и быстрые каракули, в которых он просил меня быть здоровым и извинялся за то, что не смог быть рядом из-за требований Её Величества. Я и по сей день храню его в тайнике. Как это принято в армии, я уверен, что там была служба для нас, умирающих, и, возможно, специальный обед для тех, кто мог есть. Но всё, чего я хотел в тот момент, это умереть, чтобы не пришлось снова лицезреть ещё одно Рождество.

***

Мои босые ноги коснулись холодных половиц, и я поймал себя на том, что мечтаю о Рождестве со Смитом или горничной Кройдона Молли, а не о завтраке, который уже остыл в гостиной внизу. Я ещё не совсем оправился, чтобы подобные занятия не были трудными и изматывающими, но мне не хватало прикосновения холодных пальцев ног к голеням или плоской твёрдой груди к спине. Я скучал по тому, что значит быть с кем-то в одной постели.

Я сунул ноги в домашние тапочки и накинул халат, спускаясь по лестнице, стараясь не споткнуться о ступеньки из-за больной ноги. Из гостиной донёсся тихий шепот, и я проиграл пари сам с собой, когда, войдя в удивительно тёплую и весёлую комнату, увидел своего соседа по комнате, сидящего за столом и улыбающуюся миссис Хадсон, когда она раскладывала остатки того, что выглядело как обильный завтрак.

− Ах, доктор! − воскликнул Холмс, когда я вошёл в комнату. Я внезапно остановился, когда он и миссис Хадсон повернулись ко мне с сияющими улыбками на лицах.

− Доброе утро, доктор, − сказала миссис Хадсон. − Счастливого Рождества.

Я огляделся: в камине весело горел огонь, а в углу я заметил что-то похожее на маленький вечнозелёный кустик.

− Счастливого Рождества, − ответил я им обоим, с опаской поглядывая на куст.

− Это рождественская ёлка, Уотсон, − объяснил Холмс. − Похоже, в этом году она в моде. − Он небрежно махнул рукой в сторону дерева. Миссис Хадсон посмотрела на него с весёлой покорностью и вышла за дверь.

− По-моему, Холмс, она должна быть украшена, − заметил я наконец, усаживаясь за стол и наполняя свою тарелку.

− А-а-а... − улыбнулся он, − Я так и знал, что кое-что забыл.

Я усмехнулся.

− Счастливого Рождества, Уотсон, − сказал Холмс, протягивая мне обёрнутый в коричневую бумагу свёрток, перевязанный красной бечёвкой.

− Холмс...

− Я полагаю, Уотсон, что дарить подарки − это традиция?

Я уставился на свёрток перед собой, чувствуя себя ужасно, что мне нечего ему подарить. Я вообще не ожидал, что в этом году буду праздновать Рождество, и не думал, что Холмс останется здесь, на Бейкер-стрит.

− У меня для вас ничего нет, − наконец ответил я, глядя на него снизу вверх.

− Чепуха, − сказал он с улыбкой. − Вы подарили мне новую жестянку моего любимого табака!

Я был озадачен, пока не проследил за его взглядом и не увидел на столе новую жестянку его любимого табака, перевязанную зелёной бечёвкой. Она был помечена биркой, подписанной чем-то подозрительно похожим на мой почерк.

Я ухмыльнулся ему, забавляясь и радуясь странному человеку, с которым жил. С каждым днём он нравился мне всё больше и больше.

Я настоял на том, чтобы сначала поесть, прежде чем открывать подарки, как это было принято в моём доме, когда я был мальчиком, и Рождество действительно было счастливым. Как только еда была съедена, включая большое количество мармелада, мы вернулись в наши кресла перед камином, вытянув ноги в тапочках к теплу. Я осторожно развязал свёрток, а Холмс смотрел на меня, и на его губах играла лёгкая полуулыбка. Стараясь не порвать бумагу, я осторожно вытащил из неё свой подарок.

Это была книга в мягком коричневом кожаном переплете, сшитая, с уже разрезанными страницами. Я открыл её и посмотрел на чистые страницы.

− Дневник? − спросил я, глядя на него с озадаченной улыбкой.

Он помахал мне бледной рукой. 

− Для ваших мыслей, Уотсон.

Должно быть, я всё ещё выглядел озадаченным, потому что он вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на огонь, прежде чем снова посмотреть на меня.

− Я знаю, что вас беспокоят ваши мысли, Уотсон. Возможно, вы сможете записать их в этот дневник, позволяя ему нести бремя ваших печалей, тревог и боли. Чтобы дать вашему уму немного покоя.

− Холмс, − мой голос сорвался. Он улыбнулся мне и опустил глаза, покраснев от смущения. Я прочистил горло и посмотрел на дневник, лежащий у меня на коленях, поглаживая рукой чистые страницы, уже видя, как там начинают складываться слова. Я буду писать о своём времени в Афганистане, о тех рождественских днях, проведённых в компании чужих семей, о тех счастливых временах, когда у меня была семья, и о нынешнем Рождестве.

− Спасибо, − поблагодарил я его хриплым от волнения голосом.

Взгляд Холмса нашёл мой взгляд. 

− Пожалуйста, − тихо ответил он.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Свя́точное полено − европейская рождественская традиция сжигания в очаге специально подобранного чурбана.


End file.
